Skyward Sword Sheik
by zeldakitty
Summary: When Zelda is pulled through the clouds into an unfamiliar place, she must disguise herself into a young man named Sheik to keep from Ghirahim's grasp long enough to learn about her past life calling out to her. ON HIATUS
1. Her Journey Begins

**A/N: So as you all know Sheik only appears in Ocarina of Time, I decided to change that. It may not be as good as Ocarina of time Sheik, but I will try to make it make sense. And also note that I will be changing a bit of it, she might not be guided by the young Impa. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Skyward Sword Sheik **

"LINK! HELP ME! HELP!" I screamed to Link, as I was being sucked down a black tornado. Finally I stopped yelling and looked skyward. I stared up in horror as Link's loftwing flew out from under him and the strong wind knocked him unconscious.

"NOOOOO!" I cried, not caring that my voice was cracking horribly. I tried calling for my loftwing, but my efforts were in vain because I knew she wouldn't come through this tornado. I scrambled to get out of the forceful wind pulling me farther down closer to the thick cloud barrier, but wind can't be climbed. Hopeless and lost I searched for Link in the sky and saw his loftwing pick him up and fly toward Skyloft. A flood of relief washed over me, but was soon sucked away when it looked like he was having a seizure. I closed my eyes tight to keep tears from squeezing through them and prayed.

_Oh good Hylia, I do not care at all what happens to me, but please let Link be okay. I couldn't live with myself if he died. Please, please, please… _

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything except a thick white fog.

"Please let this be a dream." I said to myself before the winds knocked me unconscious.

I awoke as I crashed into the hard ground. My entire body screamed with pain, I was pretty sure I broke my something.

"Owww!" I cried. I opened my eyes to get my first look around me and I was in shock. The grass under covered the entire land, unlike in Skyloft where there is only some patches around. Tiny colorful birds looked at me in disbelieve because they have never seen someone fall from the sky. I was In front of a large temple that seemed very old. I shakily stood up on my bruised knees and feet and looked behind me. This place was huge, far vaster than Skyloft, just like daddy's old texts… There was a large plot of land that went very far down with a black spike in the middle. I started limping towered the door of the temple, quietly saying 'Ow' with every step.

The inside of the temple was dark except for the hole in the ceiling that let a ray of sunlight to rest near a figure in a short red cloak. As I limped closer, I saw it was an old woman with sagging, pecan-shell colored skin, and a long strand of hair braided in a circle resting near her crossed legs.

"Ah, Zelda, I have long awaited your appearance." the woman said. This creeped me out a bit, I never told her my name and her cloak is covering her eyes, but I was too confused to care. "My name is Impa, of the Sheikah. You were brought here by a black tornado, yes?"

"Y-yes. W-what's going on? Where am I?" I whispered hoping she could hear.

"You, my dear, are on the _surface_." She paused to let me soak it in. "You are part of a divine legend that is finally coming true. I can't tell you about much yet, you must figure it out for yourself but I will tell you a few things. Your little friend, Link I believe his name is, he is part of the same legend as you, and he is alive." I dropped to my knees and cried tears of joy. I couldn't bear the happiness I was feeling. Impa did not interrupt and waited for me to start listening again. I sat down with my legs crossed painfully and listened. "You must find out your past for yourself to realize what you must do. You will be faced with much harshness, evil people who want to destroy the surface and keep your destiny locked away. You will need to remain hidden from this evil. Wear this." She held out a blue tights, a blue leotard, black boots, a white scarf, and a piece of fabric with a picture of an eye with a single tear.

"Th-thanks" I stammered.

"Now, do you see that statue over there?" Impa said, I nodded. "Whenever you see that statue, pray to it. It will train you for the long journey ahead of you. Then deep within the woods there is a temple. Within the temple there is sacred water, cleanse yourself with the water and your part of your past will be unlocked. Then you come back here."

"B-but I just crashed here. I'm bruised and I think I broke a bone, h-how can I do that?! I attempted to yell but the cracking in my voice wouldn't let me do so.

"Come hither my dear, I will heal you." I limped up the stairs she was resting on. Impa lightly touched my head and chanted something foreign to my ears. I immediately felt amazingly better.

"Now, go put on those clothes on and come back here." I went down the stairs where a place where I could change was. I peeled off the dress I was wearing for the Wing Ceremony (which was now drenched in sweat) and put on my new outfit. I walked back up to where Impa was sitting, she did my hair in a thick braid down my back and tied it with an arrow attached to some fabric, and then she tied the scarf around my neck to cover my mouth.

"The contents of the chest in the corner will help you on your journey. And before you leave, visit the statue. Good luck Zelda."

"Thank you Impa." I said. Impa must have had magic of some kind because the lock on the left door dropped to the ground. First I looked in the box, it had some small smoke bombs, those probably _would_ come in handy. Then I walked toward the statue.

The statue was just like the bird statues up in Skyloft, but this one was old. The metal was chipping and was covered in moss. I wasn't sure what to do, but then I touched it. It suddenly burst with divine light and returned to its original state. I bowed my head to pray when I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful young woman looking at me. There was nothing around me, just blackness, the young woman, and me. Her skin was the color of a pecan-shell and she was wearing and outfit like mine but without the scarf and the fabric with the eye, but she still had the eye on her leotard.

"Hello Zelda. You are here to learn a skill that will help you on the long journey ahead of you. The moves I will be showing you were passed down from Sheikah to Sheikah, and now to you. You will learn it, perfect it, then leave." She said. I tried to ask what was going on but I was unable to speak.

"You will learn teleporting. If you are in trouble; maybe falling, being slashed at, or someone is about to kill you, this skill is very useful. Learn it well." It was hard to explain how she taught me, I think she granted me some kind of magical ability, but I did learn.

"You learned very well, good job. I hope to see you again." I nodded. The blackness around me had become white and I opened my eyes. I looked over at Impa who was still sitting there.

"How long was I out for?" I asked Impa.

"Less than a minute." She replied.

_Wow, it felt like it was forever. It must have only been in my mind._

I walked over to the door and opened them to see what this 'forest' was. And I began my journey.

**A/N: Well, I think this turned out pretty well. Please give me feedback on how you like it! **

**See you later!**


	2. First Fight

_**Please Read the A/N**_

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I was finishing a different story so I could get to this story and another story. Sounds confusing but it really is not. And also, if you have read the first chapter before I updated, then you might want to reread when Zelda arrives in the temple, I have changed a few things thanks to the help of PowerSneakers.** **By the way, when you see an italic sentence, she is thinking. **

**First Fight**

When I stepped out of the temple doors, I was greeted with bright sunlight shining in my eyes. I shielded my eyes with my hand and jumped down a small cliff, realizing that I could teleport instead. _Oh well. _In the patch of ground before me was a statue. _Yay, one down. _I silently ran over to it and bowed my head, once again blacking out.

"Hello again, Zelda. Are you ready to learn your next skill?" the Sheikah woman asked. I nodded, knowing that I would not be able to talk here.

"Wonderful. The skill you will be learning is combat hand to hand combat." The Sheikah woman directed my hands and feet where they should go. She taught me the right techniques and how to use them. She taught me how to face different people with different techniques. I learned, then mastered, and was ready to return to my dimension. (All in a _fabulous _montage!)

When I woke up, there was a pack of… somethings around me. They were blood red, on their belts were a skull shaped ornament. When it saw my eyes open it let out a blood-curdling scream letting the others know to attack. I panicked. I did not know what to do, so I ran as fast as I could toward the 'forest' Impa told me about. But then I remembered my training. I teleported back to where I was and brought out the small daggers Impa gave me. I knew I would have no idea what I was doing, but I probably wouldn't stand a chance doing hand to hand combat against something with a sword. The creature held its sword out so I could only hit it in 2 directions and whenever I hit the opposite side, it changed the sword to the direction I was hitting at.

After about the 900 time of hitting its stupid sword, it slashed me across my shoulder.

"Ouch!" I said holding my shoulder jumping back away from the monsters slashing at me. I was done with those tiny blades. I decided to use hand to hand combat instead.

The monster closest to me was the unluckiest. I ran up to it and kicked him right upside his face. While he was confused I took its sword and slashed at his neck. Blood ran down the sides of its plump body as it screamed with agony. Then it dropped to the ground. The others looked at me with fear in their soulless eyes and ran far away, not wanting to share the same fate as their… buddy? I kept the sword I took from the monster and ambled down the walkway to whatever this 'forest' was. As I walked, my mind drifted.

_Goddess, that sword hurt! Maybe there will be come water I can use to clean this cut. _

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, I'm not feeling like writing tonight. But please review, they make me feel special. I hope I'll see you soon!**

**See you later!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hui guys! You probably saw this and was like-**

**"****Yay! zeldakitty updated my favorite fanfiction!" But no, sorry. This is just an author's note. Just wanting to tell you that I am very sorry that it has been awhile, and I am also telling you that my two Zelda stories are going on hiatus. I am sorry about this but I wanted to do other fanfictions without completely abandoning these. Hiatus was the best option. As soon as I do a few other fanfics I will come back to these and update for your pleasure. Please stick with me and don't unfollow the stories because I will come back to them. Until then I will have different stories up and a complete story up right now. **

**Oh, and did I tell you I was sorry? Yeah, I did like 6 times.**

**_See you later!_**


End file.
